harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Veela
Veela are a race of semi-human, semi-magical hominids reminiscent of the Sirens of Greek mythology. Little is known about their biology; they appear to be young, beautiful human female caucasians. Their appearance and especially their dance are magically seductive to almost all male beings. Veela are thought to have their own type of magic which does not require a wand. When Veela are angry, however, they transform into something more like Harpies — their faces turn into cruel-beaked bird heads and long scaly wings burst from their shoulders, and they can launch balls of fire from their hands. Veela seem to be quite an angry race. For example, in the 1994 Quidditch World Cup, they were easily wound up by the Leprechauns, resulting in a fight between both teams' mascots on the pitch. They then got sent away. Veela were the mascots for the Bulgarian National Quidditch team during the 1994 Quidditch World Cup, which indicates an Eastern European origin, although the Delacours, who are from France, are proof that they can be found all over Europe. Veela hair is a magical substance, suitable as a core for wand manufacture. Renowned wandmaker Ollivander noted that he personally never uses it, as the product tends to be temperamental. Cross-Breeding with Humans Veela have been known to marry wizards, although it is unknown whether any have married Muggles. Children of these unions are half-Veela, and they will inherit magical ability from their fathers and beauty and charm from their mothers. Veela traits seem to persist for at least a few generations. Apolline Delacour is a half-Veela, thus her children Fleur and Gabrielle are one-quarter Veela, and Fleur's children Victoire, Dominique and Louis are one-eighth Veela though it is unknown if they have any characteristics from their Veela great-grandmother. Fleur's wand contains a single hair from her Veela grandmother. Known Veelas *The maternal grandmother of Fleur Delacour *At least two cousins of Fleur Delacour *The Bulgarian National Quidditch team mascots at the Quidditch World Cup in 1994. The mascots danced to hypnotise the players as well as the fans on the other team, although even the referee was affected. Behind the scenes *Veela are nymph-like creatures in Slavic mythology, who live in bodies of water and have power over storms. They may be the ghosts of women who drowned, especially those who were betrayed by their lovers. They often appear as beautiful women, but are known to shape shift into swans, snakes, horses, or wolves. Their voices hypnotize those who hear them, and they are fierce warriors. Interestingly, given that Fleur Delacour's wand has a hair from her Veela grandmother, it is said in some legends that if even one of their hairs is plucked, a Veela will either die or be forced to change into a non-human shape. Veelas are main features of Bulgarian and Serbian folklore such as the story of Marko Kraljevic and the Veela. *One of the questions on the 2nd Level W.O.M.B.A.T. asks the taker to identify which of five given statements is false; one of the statements that may be false claims full-blooded male Veela do not exist. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' See also *Blood purity Notes and references fr:Vélane ru:Вейла Category:Veela Category:Beings Category:Mascots